Zero Hour
by Shamekeeper12
Summary: Enter the battlefield as a young officer and his squad tries desperately to escape the blast zone of a nuclear weapon after they are left behind when their base is abandoned. Side-story of the Dominion of the State series.
1. Preview

**STORY PREVIEW**

* * *

**Theme: Command and Conquer Generals – Main Theme  
****watch?v=7_D_CZWK2Sw**

* * *

**In the Modern World,**

**Great Leaders resolve their conflicts...**

**With Words.**

(words like)

**WAR**

**INASION**

**ESPIONAGE**

**BLITZKREIG**

**GENOCIDE**

**...**

**But amongst these words, there is only one that a general has to fear.**

**For you see, there are only two tragedies in life.**

**One, is not having a choice.**

**The other...**

_**Is**_** having one.**

Now, listen up, and listen good, for things aren't the way they should. 2468 years after human extinction, there are seven nations.

Of the communist powers; Alsiria, North Carenia, South Carenia, Naventine, Dolcovi, Yurianti. They were known as PARC, the People's Alliance, of the Red Cause.

Of the democratic powers, there was only one. Azul.

Now, Azul is locked in a losing war against its communist neighbors. However, as the Azulites prepare to abandon another base, their general decides to leave the warmest of welcomes for the approaching enemy- a nuclear weapon. But when they leave, they also leave behind eight of their own. This is the story of those eight and their desperate bid for survival, to get to safety before the timer on the nuclear weapon reaches...

**ZERO:HOUR**


	2. Chapter 1 - Broken Arrow

**Be advised: This story is told in both first, and third person. My notes at the beginning of each chapter will indicate which perspective. This chapter in particular is told mostly in third person. Just because this thing has a cover, don't mean it's updated often. You will almost definitely see more updates in the summer. :3**

**This story takes place after Human Extinction. You won't see many of them around here. See profile for details. The title is based off of the game "Command and Conquer Generals, Zero:Hour" just thought it fit.**

**As for some things you should know: This story has music attached to it. **

**Listen while you read! **

**Just Google the URL text (it's most likely the incomplete YouTube URL of the song. No idea why this site cuts off the beginning of it. meh. Google will solve all your problems in that district. The song is usually the first link) or search for the song in question. You will probably know what I'm talking about when you get to reading. I am also taking suggestions for new music. Any form of comment, question, concern, or even sarcasm is always welcome. That's what's up.**

**And without further delay, Chapter 1 – Broken Arrow**

* * *

**First Person Perspective**

I am a soldier. My country, Azul, is a democracy. The first of its kind, in fact. We got problems, big problems; and the government calls on 'mon like us to take care of it. My name is Gavin Watterson, and unlike most of my species (dewott), I'm not an officer. An explanation, I must reserve for another time. For now, I must get to surviving this hell of a day.

**Begin 3****rd****-Person Narration**

* * *

**24 'TIL ZERO-HOUR**

**Status: Home Bound**

**Combat Effectiveness: 5/5 **

(**Excellent**, Effective, Diminished, Hindered, Ineffective)

**-Non-Combative-Units-**

Col. Dean Shallow (Pilot), Meowth, Age 28 – **Active**

Lt. Col. Samuel Day (Co-Pilot), Treecko, Age 22- **Active**

Dr. Deborah Enowitz, Eevee, Age 23 – **Active**

**-Combative-Units-**

Lt. Surekeep MacShane (Commander), Taillow, Age 18 - **Active**

Sgt. Isaiah Gris (2nd-in-Command), Pikachu, Age 26 -** Active**

Cpl. Gavin Watterson, Dewott, Age 23 - **Active**

Cpl. Lazuli Lee (Sniper), Riolu, Age 20 - **Active**

Pvt. Gabriel Rae, Luxio, Age 30 - **Active**

Pvt. Ethan Cooper (Medic), Quilava, Age 21 - **Active**

Pvt. Wyatt Larson (Demolition), Buizel, Age 27 – **Active**

Pvt. Zevid Yoshida, Mienfoo, Age 29 - **Active**

* * *

**Chapter Theme: ****Command and Conquer Generals Zero Hour, "Main Theme"**

** watch?v=aEmUE2s0ktE**

The downward gust of an Azulite transport cruiser thrashed down on the solid pavement below. This was the last of them that needed to evacuate. In only half-an-hour, they would be buried by PARC warfighters. However, one of them spies two that were left behind.

"Turn this ship around! We still got friendlies back there!" the officer, a taillow, pleas of the pilot.

"Screw them! My job is to get you and the lot to safety!" he shouts back.

"Those are our brethren down there! You gon' leave them?!"

The other soldiers were silent, and a brief pause passed, as the pilot thinks.

"Fine!" the meowth relents, "We'll go to fetch 'em, but if we die, it's your fault, Keep!"

"You got a deal!" Surekeep says, "Your blood is on me."

Reluctantly, the pilot swerves, and lands to pick up two extra passengers.

"Thanks, we owe you!" one says.

Without a second delay, the roar of jets propel the craft northeast to safety. Home bound were they, but things are not what they seem.

"Dean, commies in-bound!" the co-pilot says.

His eyes widen in panic, "Which direction?! Which direction, Sam?!"

"Right behind us, two miles and closing fast! They're Caliber Interceptors," the treecko responds.

"Where is the escort when you need 'em?!"

The rest was a desperate bid for speed. Caliber Interceptors were the most feared aircraft known to grace the clouds. Capable of hypersonic speeds, and deadly efficiency. Said to destroy entire squadrons from beyond the horizon.

"They have missile lock!" Sam cried.

The meowth did not lose face, and shattered the sky pulling full speed ahead. Speed that was easily matched by a communist fighter.

"Missile away!"

Dean need not be told. In the rear-view mirror, in the dead of night, he saw what looked like a cigarette being lighted, and zigzag towards him, leaving behind a trail of smoke. The others could only watch as the heartless explosive searched them out in the dark of night. Without countermeasures, they were good as dead.

Dean turned to the officer inside, and said with a solemn voice, "Your fault?"

"My fault, bro," he replied, and shook the pilot's paw.

The missile finally caught up with them, and exploded beside the tail of the craft. It spiraled out of control. Losing altitude, both pilots desperately tried to stabilize the transport, but before they knew, they had already crashed.

* * *

**New Providence, Azul**

**Azulite Military Headquarters**

"Sir, this is urgent."

A pikachu entered the room. His name was Paul Peterson. Advisor of General Lawrence McLannigan, a latios.

"What kind of urgent?" Lawrence replied.

"After a headcount following our evacuation of Fort Forge, it is apparent that eleven are missing. We have reason to suspect we have a Broken Arrow behind enemy lines."

Broken Arrow; code for plane crash. Two words that every Azulite Pilot knows and fears.

"You mean they crashed in the midst of the full power of PARC?!"

"Worse still sir, the weapon is set to detonate in about 24 hours. They cannot escape the blast radius in time."

"Can't you send for search and rescue?" the latios asked.

"The best we can is unassisted recon. Anything larger than your species will be shot down as soon as they are spotted by enemy radar."

Lawrence was at a loss, "Please tell me we can at least deactivate the weapon?"

Paul nodded, "Yes, sir, we can. However, if we do, the commies will remain unweakened, and the potential casualties then if they were to catch up with us here in the capitol... Hundreds of thousands."

"And if I let the timer tick, eleven will be killed."

"That is correct, sir."

Now, the general was truly at a loss.

"About that unassisted recon, any options there?"

"Your brother, Jerry, can fly in," Paul says, "but he can't fly them out. If he does, he will be detected by enemy radar, even if he uses his cloaking powers."

Lawrence was lost in thought. He looked out the window to his left, to gaze at the Azulite capitol, New Providence, and saw the product of democracy, the prosperity of the Azulites. Then he looked at its people. Worried were they, but happy. Was it worth it? Would it be justified? Or... would it be right? Finally, he says,

"I will never justify one life over another, or one over ten nor vise-versa. Paul, tell Jerry to look for them. I want up to the second information from him. I will not leave them behind!"

"Yes, sir." Paul saluted, and left the room.

The general sat down behind his desk. To his left, a family photo from a day long forgotten. It depicted his parents standing behind his siblings. He was towards the right, and the oldest of the three siblings. Jerry, his Shiny brother stood in the middle, and the youngest, Juno was leftmost.

"Juno...why?"

He remembered the day when the war was not a week old. When his brother died his fur red, and defected to the Red Cause of the People's Alliance. Juno was now his archenemy as a Field Marshall in command of PARC's Southern Army. Even now, it was Juno's forces that had his on the run. This is no longer a battle between nations, it is now a battle of bad blood.

* * *

**23:30 'TIL ZERO-HOUR**

**Status: Broken Arrow**

**Combat Effectiveness: 2/5**

(Excellent, Effective, Diminished, **Hindered**, Ineffective)

**-Non-Combative-Units-**

Col. Dean Shallow (Pilot), Meowth, Age 28 – **KIA**

Lt. Col. Samuel Day (Co-Pilot), Treecko, Age 22 – **PERIL**

Dr. Deborah Enowitz, Eevee, Age 23 - **Active**

**-Combative-Units-**

Lt. Surekeep MacShane (Commander), Taillow, Age 18 - **Active**

Sgt. Isaiah Gris, Pikachu (2nd-in-Command), Age 26 -** Wounded**

Cpl. Gavin Watterson, Dewott, Age 23 – **Wounded**

Cpl. Lazuli Lee (Sniper), Riolu, Age 20 - **Active**

Pvt. Gabriel Rae, Luxio, Age 30 – **Wounded, Inactive**

Pvt. Ethan Cooper (Medic), Quilava, Age 21 - **Active**

Pvt. Wyatt Larson (Demolition), Buizel, Age 27 - **Active**

Pvt. Zevid Yoshida, Mienfoo, Age 29 - **Active**

* * *

**In-Chapter Theme: ****Command and Conquer Generals - Comanche Down **

** watch?v=-DWyuWh7gPA**

**Begin Gavin's Perspective**

When I woke up, I saw two things; red, and crumpled metal. Never before had I been somewhere so foreign. When I call on my left arm to move, for the first time, it does not obey. I look down to see it bent in some sickly, contorted way. I, however, felt no pain.

"Gavin! You alright?"

Ethan, a good friend of mine, helps me out of the craft with the rest of the squad, but not before I see the branch of a tree stabbed through the pilot's chest. He had no chance.

When I finally regain my perception (and sense of pain), I notice the dead of night is a scary thing. The only light out here was the flickering fires of the burning aircraft I was in not an hour ago. I realize I had been out of it for half-an-hour, and the LT attempts to piece our will back together.

"Look alive!" Surekeep barks. He tries hard despite his young age, "We have exactly 23-and-a-half hours to get fifty miles northeast of where we are now. Plus, we got an army and a half on our tail. I cannot guarantee your survival, but as long as you try you don't have yourself to blame. If you want to live, follow me, and pull you fair weight in wounded. If you want to die..."

I wait for him to finish his sentence, and the taillow does so in an eccentric way.

"...that's okay too."

Lieutenant; a rank that would have been mine, yet I am two ranks below that, and under the command of a bird. I don't mind. My guess is I have more friends than I would have. Besides, it's probably for the better. I would be useless out here.

"But sir," the voice is Isaiah's, "the wounded need to rest."

Above us, we hear the roar of distant engines. Enemy aircraft.

"Very well, then, we will stop as soon as we find a safe place. Here will be like downtown soon enough. Keep to the trees, everybody. With the commies above us, you'll be dead before you know."

Isaiah nodded.

**Updates for this story will be few and far between, as I am currently working on my other story "New Providence". While you wait, I am open to suggestions, questions, and critique. In the meantime, ask yourself: What would YOU do in General McLannigan's situation? Would you let the timer tick, or deactivate and face the full power of the communist forces? Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
